Percy Jackson's Strange Day
by Princess Unicorn123
Summary: Percy Jackson woke up knowing something strange was going on. It was kinda obvious because Grover was on his bed wearing a dress... If he thought that was strange he's ain't seen nothing yet!
1. Chapter 1

**Greetings! This is Rainbowunicorn123! Please read and review! Oh and the whole point of this story is everyones out of character.**

Percy Jackson woke up knowing something was wrong that day. Well, it was kinda obvious as Grover was standing on his bed wearing a dress."Good morning my dear friend Percy Jackson!" Grover sang in a high soprano."I hope you have a splendid daaaayy!" Percy looked at Grover as if he'd gone mad(which he had.)"Um Grover?"He asked."Why're you wearing a dress?" Grover giggled and twirled."Do you think it looks good on me?" He said blushing and patting his eyelids.

Percy had finally gotten Grover out his room by telling him Annabeth would want to see how HAWT he looked. He watched as the satyr skipped off to the Athena cabin. "What the hell was that all about?" Percy muttered. He pulled on some clothes and went to find Annabeth. He saw her drawing something in the dirt outside the mess hall."Lookie Percy!"Annabeth said grinning."I drew a house!" Percy looked at the picture of the house which was basically just a square with a triangle on top."Your kidding me right?" He asked."Thats the worst drawing ever." Annabeth slumped down and started sobbing."T-THATS S-S-O MEAN!" She wept."I-I TRIED M-MY H-HARDEST!" Clarisse threw herself at Annabeth."Annabeth don't cry!"She said stroking her hair."Its a lovely house!" Annabeth stopped crying and smilied."Really!"She said beaming."No foolin!" Clarisse nodded."Yes its the best house in the world!" She declared. Percy was standing looking at them in shock."What the hell is going on today!" He to Clarisse. Clarisse suddenly stood up glaring."Hey Jackson!" She snarled."You told poor little Annabeth her house was the worst!" She stepped towards Percy menacingly."Why the hell would you do that!"She shouted."I swear I'm so angry I'm going to...going to...HUG YOU!" Percy screamed and ran away from the loving Clarisse.

"What the hell is going on?!" He screamed. Then he saw Nico. He was wearing a pink jumper and was skipping. "Everyones gone mad!" Nico stopped skipping and cried."I'm a fluffy bunny!" Percy looked at the son of Hades."Yep.I was right. Everyones gone mad." Then Clarisse came hurtling down the path and jumped on Percy."I LOOOOVE YOU!" She cried."KISS ME YOU FOOL!" Percy punched her in the face and started screaming again."COME BACK MY LOVE!" Clarisse yelled.

"Bunnies!"Nico cried before skipping off.

**Thanks for reading! Review or face my wratht :) Please P.M me if you have an idea for a second chapter!**


	2. Artemis the Unicorn

**Hello! Welcome to chapter 2 of Percy Jackson's Strange Day. And in answer to my first review. I have lost my sanity.**

Percy ran as hard as he could away from Clarisse."PERCY COME BACCKK!" She shouted. Percy just ran faster away from the Daughter of Ares. He finally lost Clarisse and was lying panting on the ran up to noticed she had no shoes on."LOOK PERCY!"She screamed."I HAVE TOOOEESSS!" Percy watched as she ran away screaming about her toes. "This is the weirdest day ever."He got up and decided to see if Chiron knew what was going on. On the way to the farmhouse he noticed that everyone seemed to be acting weird. Instead of hammers the Hephaestus campers were hitting swords with bananas. The Aphrodite campers had not put on makeup or brushed their hair and were currently rubbing dirt into their of the Athena campers were hitting themselves over the head with books. The Ares campers were giving everyone hugs and painting their cabin hot pink.

Clarisse suddenly noticed him. "PERCY DARLING!" She called running towards him."I LOOOOVE YOOOU!" Percy ran again."LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted. He ran to the farmhouse and shut the door in Clarisse's face."Chiron what the hell's going o-"Percy stopped talking when he noticed what Chiron was doing."CHIRON STOP KISSING THE ORACLE!" Chiron looked up and stuck his tongue out."Your just jealous!"He said and went back to making out with the 100 year old mummy. Percy opened the door slowly checking Clarisse wasn't there. He spotted her skipping around with Nico. He quickly ran to his cabin where he Iris messaged the gods. Apollo was apparently a monkey and Athena was reading Twilight upside down."Hiya Percy!"Zeus said from his throne."You look pretty!" Percy didn't know what to say about that."Um...thanks?" He said."Whats happened to everyone?" Posiedon skated in on rollerskates."Dionysus gave us cake!" Zeus said."It was yummy!" Artemis suddenly popped up behind Zeus."I'm a unicorn." She said.

**Thanks for review and stuff!**


End file.
